My Sinners Love
by thrilllover39
Summary: Dawn,misty,may and leaf were just ordinary teens with a single wish, when cresselia, the queen of dreams, offers them a contract to work for her in exchange for that wish they desire, they accept, now they must find the broken peices of the destiny jewel, but at the same time must avoid a Saints worst nightmare, a Sinner. IKARI, POKE, CONTEST, OLDRIVAL SHIPPING! ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Thrilllover39: hello! So I decided to start another new story…but this time I'm bringing the whole crew in! Wooo! *does happy dance***

**Paul: *sighs* why am I here?**

**Dawn: yays! *jumps happily***

**May: whoa…when did I get here?!**

**Drew: July, please, don't be stupid…..*smirks***

**Misty: What are we being put as now?**

**Ash: I hope it's something awesome, with lots of food! *drools***

**Gary: same old ashy boy….*shrugs***

**Leaf: I can't wait to see what awaits us now. *rubs temples***

**Thrilllover39: whoa whoa whoa! Hold up! Why so grouchy?! You people have no adventurous blood in you or what?! **

**Everyone:…No….**

**Ash: ….*raises hand slowly*…..**

**Thrilllover39: thank you ash! Here's a cookie, knock yourself out…*throws cookie at ash who jumps in the air catching and devouring it*….anyways I do not own Pokémon nor do I own these people otherwise I would have them all coupled up in the anime.**

"Dawn! Wake up! We're going to be late to school!" Shouted a Beautiful short haired brunette, her deep cobalt blue eyes narrowed against the glass peek hole, the banging noises she continuously made against her blue headed friends door was enough to wake her up.

"Mm, may! Go away! Just ten more minutes!" Shouted Dawn twisting and turning under her warm silk sheets. She groggily sat up rubbing her now sleepy eyes.

"Great, now I can't even go to sleep." She mumbled yanking her sheets off and "Oomph!" face planting towards the white carpet.

"Dawn, I swear sometimes you just…." Mumbled an irritated May, her mind clicked as she remembered the emergency key Dawn kept by the plant near the elevator. She rushed walked over towards the mini palm tree digging her well manicured hands into the dirt and pulling out her best friend's key.

Upon entering her friend's home she was well aware of the silence that has been kept there for a while, "Dawn!" called the brunette walking in towards Dawn's room.

"J-just ten more minutes….mmm, when did this carpet get so nice and fluffy." She cooed swiping her arms up and down the White rug, May sweat dropped upon noticing her friends drool spilling onto the carpet.

"Same old Dawn, you need to learn to hold responsibility, meaning keeping yourself in a curfew." Scolded May picking Dawn up the floor.

"Do I have to go to school today? I mean, it's our senior year, live a little wills you?" Whined Dawn falling back in her bed.

*Ding Dong!* they became startled by the sound of Dawn's doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it, you just go wash up and get dressed so we can head on over to school." Ordered May shoving her blue haired Friend into the Bathroom and slamming the door shut.

"Fine." Mumbled Dawn stripping her nightgown off and turning the hot shower on.

"Who is it?" questioned May peeking through the glass hole, a smile formed upon her lips as she immediately took notice of the two familiar faces, she was immediately greeted by two females.

"Took you long enough." Smirked the new appearing brunette. Her hair was a darker shade of brown resembling that of a mocha theme her hair was a greater length than May's as hers reached past her mid waist, her dazzling green eyes gave off an annoyed glint as she immediately led herself over to Dawn's Kitchen.

"Let me guess, Dawn isn't even close to being ready?" asked the second female with a charming laugh, Her fiery long red orange hair flowed to her mid waist while her sparkling Jade eyes soon turned fiery with anger.

"Dawn! You better hurry up if you know what's good for you!" she barked with a vicious tone causing May to jump and them sweat drop at her friend's usual expression.

"Eh!?" Yelped Dawn's now squeaking voice ringing from the Bathroom, "Misty! No fair!" She cried rushing out of her room in only a towel.

"Look Dawn, hurry up, otherwise we will all get another detention from Ms. Shirona, and you and I know that we will just start another so called "rebellious" attack against her, which will then result in you and me getting double detention." Answered there friend leaf appearing from Dawn's kitchen with a bowl of bacon.

"Bacon….." muttered May making intense contact with the delicious pork strip, she ran towards Leaf side snatching a handful of the delicious greasy meat.

"Oh, and since misty and I are the President and vice President of the school's council, we will have to then save both your butt's by terminating your detentions…sound familiar?" Inquired May with an obvious expression as she stuffed another bacon strip in her mouth.

"It should, I mean we have already done this for you two, about, seven times already." Sighed Misty pinching the bridge of her nose.

"But that is because you love us so much." Giggled Dawn Snatching Misty into a quick hug and jolting back into her room.

**30 Minutes Later…..**

"All done!" Sang Dawn strutting out of her room and striking a pose.

"About time!" groaned Leaf picking herself off the ground.

"Yeah, sheesh Dawn even though this is the quickest I have seen you change it still felt like forever." Pouted May extending her hand out to Misty who helped the Brunette off the couch.

"Hehe, sorry." Replied the Bluenette sheepishly.

"Outfit check." Announced Misty, the other three teens grouped around scanning another's uniform.

There outfits were of their school's uniform, which consisted of a black and blue plaid mid thigh length skirt, a white collared dress shirt with a royal blue ribbon, a black blazer with the school's crest embroided onto the left breast, it was of a shield with double swords, and half of the shield picturing Arceus while the other pictured Giratina, both stitched in white. Each had a different style of course of how they matched their footwear with it. May had black Mary janes with a tiny diamond encrusted straps and long black stockings with tiny bows in the back, Misty had worn black ankle boots with her favorite colored laces, aquamarine, leaf went with her normal black leather combat boots which popped with the mismatched but eye catching neon green laces, and lastly with dawn she had worn dark blue suede thigh length boots with buckle straps.

Their hair was done differently too, Misty had let hers just flow down naturally while she pulled some strands back clipping them behind _(A/N: her hair throughout the story will be like how she had it when she was a mermaid in the anime)_Leaf had her hers also naturally down swiping her wild bangs to the side, May on the other hand had hers almost looking as if they were shaped like a pair of untied pigtails, the tips flipped in ward but gave it a nice charming touch she completed the look with a blue headband. And Dawn had hers let down naturally with a pair of gold clippings bringing her bangs to the sides.

"All good." They pronounced simultaneously while giving thumbs up.

"Off to school then." Announced Misty making her exit first, the rest followed with Dawn locking up behind.

As the elevator made it's stop down at the lobby Dawn rushed over towards the lobbyist, "Anything for me?" asked the eager Bluenette at the tip of her toes.

"Sorry miss, nothing….again." answered the receptionist with a frown.

Upon hearing the man's answer Dawn's eager attitude vanished letting it be overcome by a depressing mood, she released a silent sigh nodding towards the young man and dropping her head to the floor.

"It's ok Dawn." Whispered May placing her hand on the blue haired teens shoulder, Dawn looked up to take notice of the warm and comforting Smile May had been giving her.

"Don't worry Dawn; I'm sure you will hear from them soon." Spoke Leaf wrapping an arm around her and placing their heads together.

"I don't know…I guess it's pretty stupid for me to be eagerly excited every day hoping that I will finally get at least some sort of letter from them….but I guess I'm just a fool." She mumbled shooting them a lonely smile.

"No…it's not stupid, and you know it, just keep on hoping and I'm sure you will hear from them very soon." Replied Misty tightening her Fists and keeping her back to the three.

"Misty-.." "Forget it; let's just get to school before you and leaf get another detention." Replied the red head loosening her tight fists and turning back to the three with a tiny smile.

"Hm." They nodded exiting out of the building and entering Misty's limo.

As the long black vehicle sped off, a bright light shot out from the alley beside the penthouse building complex, it split into several rays which rose to the sky swerving together as one and creating a vortex from above.

A beautiful creature with a swan like body and yellow underside appeared, it had two dazzling shiny magneta tufts that formed an arc across its chest, while the yellow ornaments on the sides of her head gave it the appearance of a crescent shaped moon, her pink ring like wings blinked rapidly as she managed to dodge a powerful dark hyper beam heading her way.

The source, a dark ghostly figure with a small head and a white fog like ghostly substance billowing from the top of its head and shielding one of its bright blue eyes, it had appeared from a similar vortex except it had surrounded by dark shadows, it had a spiky red growth around its neck , along with skinny arms and long black tatters hanging from its shoulders, it seemed to also have shadow like claw hands, its apparel matches that of a grim reaper's tattered and shredded black cloak.

"Give it up Cresselia; your saints were no match for my sinners, now hand over those soul gems." Scowled the dark type forming a deadly shadow ball between its claws.

"Never, your sinners may have been at an advantage but I will never allow you to get those gems." Retorted the weak legendary.

"Very well then, it looks like I will have to use force, now hand them over!" It barked fiercely, Cresselia Flinched at her enemy's fierce tone. Darkrai began firing up a dark pulse just as Cresselia surrounded herself in a blue colored force field blocking the dark attack.

"Mark my words Darkrai, I will find the right Saints, and when I do, we will be the ones to find the scattered pieces of Arceus's Destiny Jewel." And with that said, Cresselia vanished within the forcefeild.

"Fool, my sinners will only corrupt your Saints once more, let's try and see if you can actually pull this off." Chuckled the dark legendary before vanishing behind the shadows.

**Alright, I just wanted to leave it at here so I can at least get some reviews, I don't want to reveal so much, but trust me, this story is definitely going to be good, so I hope I get a couple of reviews, so I can know whether to continue or not, if you are wondering some things, yeas the boys will be coming in very soon and, there will be smexiness, romance, drama, death, betrayal, and soooo much more! I'm also currently working up on my fourth fiction which is also going to include our lovable shipping's….except, yes they will be in the music genre, battle of the bands, academy, and secrets you will just have to wait and see for yourself. So please read and review I'm sorry if this chapter was pretty boring but I wanted to start slow so yup. Till then, THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO WRESTLE A LIGER! **


	2. Chapter 2: New Hotties

**Thrilllover39: I must write….type…whatever it is but I must point down all my ideas before I forget gah! *faints with swirly eyes***

**Dawn: hm, she's overworking herself.**

**Leaf: let's draw on her *holds pen up***

**May: Oh! Oh! Me! Me! *jumps while holding hand up***

**Drew: I'm in….*flicks bangs while coolly walking over***

**Misty: I don't want to see what happens when she wakes up *jolts off***

**Ash: food…food…..anyone willing to lend this poor boy some food? *rocks back and forth in corner***

**Gary: there…*taps up pen* **

**Dawn: let's see, *looks down at author's forehead* you have just been GMO'ed? *gives confused look***

**Gary: yup, she's just been Gary mother fucking oaked. **

**Leaf: is that anything to be proud of? You just wrote on her forehead *flicks Gary head* **

**May: I drew her mustache.**

**Drew: yeah? Who called me? *turns back to look at group***

**May: no one would call you. *rolls eyes***

**Drew: you did *smirks***

**Paul: *walks in and freezes upon seeing author drawn on, u turns and walks out* **

**Misty: Thrilllover39 does not own Pokémon, luckily, otherwise if she did, she would probably kill these idiots after seeing what they did to her. **

**Everyone: *drops pen and turns pale*…crap…..*turn back to fainted author who is turning and twisting***

"Good morning Ms. President Water flower and Vice President Maple." greeted the seemingly endless rows of younger classmen bowing to Misty and May as they stepped out of the red heads limo.

"What did I say about bowing?! Huh?!" scolded the orange haired President pointing a finger at the now terrified student's. The girls sweat dropped as they saw the males bowing down in forgiveness, which only resulted in misty scolding them some more.

"W-were sorry Ms. Waterflower, b-but we have to, you are our respective President, we must show you respect and that means bowing at yours and Ms. Maple's presence.

"No! You just look like a bunch of fools bowing down! So go on, get to your classes!" ordered Misty pointing them away.

"Yes maam!" they saluted rushing off.

Misty sweat dropped drooping her head down to face the ground."Great, now they salute me? What am I? A dictator?" she mumbled.

"Misty, you just have to not yell at them or scold them too much." Giggled May patting her friends back lightly.

"She's right Misty, see I don't understand why you don't like it when they bow down to you, I think it's cute, all the younger classmen look up to you." Smiled Dawn.

"Yeah, I even heard that you're the best president Hollow Flame Academy has had so far, no one can take charge like you, and you make sure this school stay's in top shape, so don't be sad." Replied Leaf folding her arms behind her head and walking ahead of the group.

"I guess so, anyways, we should be heading into class, and lucky for you we won't be late today." Sighed the red head in relief.

"Boo!" Frowned Dawn looking the other way as Misty and May whipped their heads with a glare towards Dawn.

"Hehe, Sorry but school is so boring." She answered sheepishly

"I have to agree with Dawn on that one." Giggled Leaf.

"Let's go." Growled Misty Dragging Leaf and Dawn by the ears.

"Ow! Ow! Nooooo!" they shrieked as they were forcefully dragged within school grounds.

Her ears perked upon hearing the piercing noise of tires screeching and burning there rubber against the concrete.

She, as well as Misty, Leaf, and Dawn, student's nearby stopped there chattering and began with whispering.

Four Motorcycles had parked in front of the school's gate, each a different color, the first was black with gray flames, the second with green flames, the third with red flames and the last with blue flames. Their helmets matched, according to the color of their ride.

"Who are they?"

"Oooh, they seem so bad."

"Definitely new hunks."

"I want to see their faces."

"Eh, it's a bunch of guys on motorcycles, what's the big deal?"

"You're not attracted because you're a guy."

The crowd that had begun to form let their whispers get louder and louder for the rest to hear.

"New?" questioned Dawn looking towards her friends.

"By the looks of it, yes." Nodded May. Towards the uniforms they were wearing, which regularly consisted of a black pants, a white dress shirt, black vest and blue tie put with a black blazer, however they were all missing there blazers, the first and third were missing there vests and had their ties loosened as well as their shirts unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up, while the other two had their vests on but were missing their ties and had their vests wide open.

Girls squealed while others were swooned upon seeing the faces of the four motorcyclists, they ruffled their hair as they pulled their helmets off.

The first to reveal himself had chin length violet colored hair and deep dark coal colored eyes. The second had flipped his chartreuse colored bangs revealing the exact coloring within his eyes he formed a tiny smirk on his lips causing the females to blush.

The third seemed more cheery yet, still had that cool attitude as he shot the crowd a devilish grin, he swiped a hand through his wild raven colored hair letting the sun bring out the full color in his mocha eyes. And the fourth completed the crowds swoon movement as he ruffled once more through his outrageous golden brown spiked hair, his hazel colored eyes shot through each girl causing some to faint in the process; he formed a smirk upon noticing the only females who weren't entrapped by their looks.

"Check it out." He hmphed nodding towards the four teens. The other three locked eyes with a girl then turned looking at one another.

"Hm, strange." Muttered the green haired boy getting off his motorcycle.

"Are you new?" questioned one of the females form the crowd, she shakingly stepped forward twiddling with her fingers and blushing madly as she made quick contact with the Purple haired teen.

"Yes, yes we are." Grinned the Brunette devilishly, he stepped forward lightly grabbing the females chin and inching his face closer to hers.

"U-um…." She breathed out as a final response, before fainting and falling into the one of the arms of a fellow peer.

"Heh, what a joke." Leaf laughed, turning on her heels and walking off.

"I got bored already." Yawned Dawn stretching her arms wide and catching the Attention of the onyx eyed teen, she froze as they locked stares, a smirk crept onto his lips as he watched Dawn's eyes travel down to the large black Rosario around his neck, the strings were wrapped several times around the boys neck, she then took notice and saw the other three boys had the exact same neck piece. Her eyes traveled once more puzzling together with the purple haired teens. She looked away upon feeling a strange fiery sensation within her heart; she turned her back clutching tightly onto her chest.

"Dawn, you ok?" asked Misty Grabbing hold of Dawn's arm.

"I'm fine." She nodded gaining her composure back.

"You sure?" questioned May making shifty eyes.

"Yeah, no need to worry." She smiled making a final glance towards the boy who kept his stare on only her.

She however made no response in return and turned her back, walking off with Misty and May also felt a tiny unusual feeling within their hearts, but shook it off.

"Not even a blush in sight." Replied the raven haired boy whispering into the purple headed male's ear with shock.

"Well see." He kept his smirk in place as he ignored the crowd of swooning females, passing through them without even giving a single glance, the other three followed behind.

"H-hi Dawn." Greeted the males of class A-1, the class the four girls had together.

"Hello." She greeted shooting them a cute bubbly smile and causing them to blush.

"How is it that you are so popular with the guy's yet you don't go out with any of them?" questioned Misty with a look as if she was trying to tell the bluenette "Are you stupid?"

"I-I don't know." She shrugged.

"Yo! Leaf heads up!" Shouted one of the girls classmates, Leaf acted immediately upon hearing her name and caught sight of the ball being thrown across the room.

"I got it!" she ran stepping onto one the desk chairs and leaping off of it catching the ball into her arms. The class cheered at her famous impressive stunts, her friends wooed along.

The brunette was completely clueless as she was heading straight towards crashing against the classrooms door, all heads turned as the door slid open, and then ended with gasps and jaws dropping all around.

"Oomph!" she let out feeling a soft impact against something as hard as rock.

"Eh?!" she yelped jumping at the same time as she felt a pair of strong built hands slither around her waist and under her knees.

"My my, what do I have here? Looks like an angel fell from the sky and she is all for me." Grinned the brunette teen leaning inches away from Leafs Face.

The room was silent as everyone watched leaf being held bridal style by one of the new student's.

"Don't count your blessings boy, I don't think your that special." Laughed the green eyed teen escaping his grasp.

"Aren't you feisty." He chuckled sending her a wink and walking off.

As each boy passed by the girls they locked eyes with one another, Misty with the raven haired teen, May with the green haired one, and Dawn locked once more with the purple haired teen.

They quickly looked away avoiding eyes with the males who smirked.

"What's there deal?" sneered May puffing her cheeks out.

"I can already tell they are jerks." Growled Misty banging her head lightly against her desk.

"Hmph! Who does he think he is?" snorted Leaf tightening her palms around the ball.

"Who knows, as long as we don't talk to them, and they don't talk to us, then we won't have problems." Spoke Dawn noticing from the corner of her eye that the 4 male were leaning against the room's back wall staring at her and her friends.

"Alright! Good morning class!" Announced Ms. Shirona entering and smiling at the class.

She had luscious long sunny blonde hair reaching to her hips, one of her eyes was shielded by her bangs but the other was revealed to be colored a light grey. She wore a light blue top, black flared pants and black boots, which had matched the black berettes in her hair.

"Good morning." They replied simultaneously.

"As you can all tell, we have four new students joining us today, boys, would you like to come up here and introduce yourselves?" Gestured the blonde.

Without a response the four teens made their way up to the front of the class, girls whispered amongst them while others couldn't contain the giggles and squeals they bottled up.

"Who wants to go first?" smiled Ms. Shirona.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you all." Grinned the raven haired boy giving a two finger salute.

"Drew Hayden, and May I say you Ms. Shirona are a gorgeous woman." Spoke the green haired teen sending a devilish grin towards the blonde teacher.

"Oh, Why thank you." chuckled the older woman flattered by the comment.

"Ass kisser." Snorted May rolling her eyes.

"The names Gary Oak, happy to be in a class full of such beautiful girls." Replied the brunette sending another wink and charming smile.

All eyes went towards the Purple haired teen that held a bored expression; his hands were buried into his pockets as he leaned against the white board.

"And what's your name?" questioned Ms. Shirona waiting for the teens answer.

"He doesn't speak, well he can but he prefers not to most of the time, his name is Paul, Paul shinji." Spoke Ash answering for Paul.

"I, I see, well then boys you can each take either the seats behind May and Misty or the seats behind Dawn and Leaf."

They groaned upon hearing there teachers instructors, Leaf and Misty simultaneously began banging their heads against their desk tops and were soon accompanied by May and Dawn doing the same.

"Yummy." Chuckled Gary taking his seat behind Leaf while Ash sat behind Misty, May face palmed as Drew took his seat behind her and was accompanied by Paul taking his seat behind Dawn.

"Don't talk to me, Don't talk to me…" Whispered Dawn closing her eyes and crossing her fingers.

"Yo, Pigtails, got a name?" spoke Drew grabbing a lock of Mays hair and lightly tugging it.

"What?!" growled the Brunette snapping her head backwards and glaring directly at Drew.

"That's your name? what? Damn, your parents must hate you." he laughed flicking his bangs while ignoring the intensity of May's death stare.

"Leafy, what a cute name, reminds me of salad." Cackled Gary who was then joined by Ash.

"Shut it." Growled Leaf throwing the ball and hitting Gary straight in the face.

"Hey, you got food?" questioned Ash rummaging through Misty's Bag.

"No….what the…get out of there!" hissed the red head smacking Ash in the head as she noticed him scavenging through her contents.

"Aw, you're no fun." He pouted but then smirked as he ripped open a box of chocolate pocky stuffing multiples of them in his mouth.

"Hey! That's mine!" growled Misty searching through her bag but found no sight of her Pocky.

"You are a life savior." Chuckled Ash stuffing another pocky stick into his mouth.

"You bastard! No one steals from Misty Water flower!" Misty swiped a ruler from a nearby desk landing blows onto the raven haired thief's head with it.

"Oh, man not even ten minutes have gone by and there's already trouble." Dawn sweat dropped at the scene she was witnessing of her friends.

She was quickly startled when she began feeling a cold breeze blowing by her neck, she spun around only to face Paul who gave her a questioning as he was sitting back in seat, hands dug into his pockets.

"What?" he spoke giving Dawn chills from the cold tone.

"Nothing." She shook her head.

"What's your name?" spoke the Shinji boy in what almost seemed to be a demanding tone.

"Dawn, Dawn Hikari." A smirk crept onto his lips.

**Alright, I will leave it at that, I guess I got nothing to write or type right now except to just read and review, I would really appreciate seeing what you all think of the story so far, so hope to see some reviews soon. Don't forget to check out my other stories, until then ;)**


	3. Chapter 3:Deal of a Lifetime

**Thrillover39: Today we took an exam; half an hour later one student stood up and said "Fuck this shit! I'm gonna be a Pokémon trainer!" Then he left the room…..I have mad respect for this guy, he's my idol!**

**Paul: "…You're a moron." *Face palms***

**Dawn:…**

**May:….**

**Misty:…..**

**Drew:…..**

**Gary:….**

**Ash:…..food?**

**Everyone: face faults **

**Leaf: thrilllover39 does not own Pokémon….**

**Thrilllover39: He was so cool! *Faints***

"Alright class, now I want you to partner up with the two people sitting behind you, for this assignment I want you all working in fours, so turn your chairs around to face your partners." The class groaned.

"No!" Shrieked Misty.

"No way! I'd rather take an F!" Growled Leaf.

"Damn right!" followed Dawn.

"Ms. Shirona! We refuse to work with these mankeys!" Demanded May.

The blonde haired instructor narrowed her eyes firmly onto the four girls; she slowly folded her arms shifting her weight onto one leg.

"Ms. Waterflower, Hikari, Maple and Green, do you want to give me a brief explanation as to your behaviors, well, I'd like to mostly listen to Mays and Misty's, I sort of expected this from You two." She stared over at Leaf and then at Dawn.

"Yeah, Ashy boy and I would like know why you cuties don't want to be our partners?" Gary frowned mockingly.

"Is it because I took your Pocky Misty?" Ash pouted causing Ms. Shirona to blush at the boys captivating expression.

"I didn't even want to be Julys Partner anyways." Yawned Drew.

"What did you call me?!" Snapped May, she whipped her head backwards staring at Drew with flamed eyes.

"Did I do something wrong…March?" He slowly formed a smirk.

The short haired Brunettes fists began tightening, rapidly turning a pale color, Dawn heard the loud gritting sound coming from her friend's teeth.

"Self control May, self control." Whispered Dawn, slowly patting Mays back in a soothing manner

"It's not even lunch yet and we are already annoyed as hell!" Hissed Leaf.

"Language ." scowled the blonde teacher.

"Aw Leaf, why you no like me?" Gary frowned tauntingly.

"I like you, like a fresh salad, what is it that they normally put on it? It's white and gooey, oh well, I can't remember but I do know I have plenty of it inside me, would you like some?" He slowly formed a devious grin.

"Ugh! You pervert!" She pretend gagged.

"Not cool!" Growled Dawn shooting up from her seat.

"Yeah! What's your Guy's problem?!" Snapped May joining Dawns side.

"Ugh, you chicks are too loud, would you shut up." Scowled Paul, his dark eyes narrowed towards the four then ended at Dawn.

"Excuse you! Mr. Rudeness but tell your stupid friends to back off!" Retorted Dawn venomously.

"Enough ladies!" Barked Ms. Shirona, The class went quiet.

"I feel sorry; these hunks have to be stuck with such unbearable beasts." Sneered one of their classmates.

The four glared towards the female who had spoken, she had peach colored hair tied into curled pigtails with blue ribbons tied around them, her ruby red eyes glared in response.

"Back off Ursula." Sneered the redhead.

"And what if I don't." Hissed the peach haired teen.

Misty took a step forward but was held back by Dawn who went face to face with her long time rival, "Walk away, you're only messing with us because Misty won Presidency, get over it." Spoke the blue haired teen with a warning tone.

"I should have been president, and you and I Know both know that." Ursula Whispered.

"No, Misty deserved it; she had the perfect leader skills, and you just weren't right for it, now let it go." Spoke Dawn coldly.

The entire class stood silent as their full attention was on both females, the four males watched amusingly.

"Alright, I'll back off; tell me Dawn, how are your parents doing?" Ursula smirked upon seeing Dawn frown, the bluenettes eyes became deep with sadness.

"Ms. Urara!" Growled the teacher.

She clutched her fists shut and turned the other way, Misty, May and Leaf glared towards Ursula, gritting their teeth.

"Fine." Mumbled the Blue haired girl.

"You sure about that? Last I heard they-.." "Shut up!" Screamed Dawn slapping Ursula with full force and sending her rivals face whipping to the other direction.

The class gasped, without another word Dawn bolted out of the room, "Dawn wait!" shouted the girls running after.

"Ouch, that was nice." Chuckled Gary high fiving with Ash.

"First day at school and it was actually interesting." Smirked Paul.

"I agree." Drew grinned flicking his bangs to the side.

**(D/M/L/M)**

"Dawn! Where'd you go?" May called out with a deep worried face.

The three had run out to the schools front gate, they frantically whipped their heads back and forth searching for any sight of their friend.

"Nowhere." Sighed Misty pacing back and forth.

"Guys, I think I might know where we can find her." Spoke Leaf staring straightly at them, their minds immediately clicked causing them to run out of school grounds.

Moments later the three arrived at the park, they made their over to the flower beds which were beside a kindergarten. They sighed in relief upon seeing Dawn sitting in the field slowly brushing her palm over the delicate flowers. They joined her, surrounding the bluenette in a triangular form.

"Remember kindergarten, we would just come here during every recess and watch over the flowers." Smiled Dawn.

They smiled along with a nod, "Dawn, are you ok?" Spoke Misty, she gently placed her hand on the bluenette's shoulder.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She chirped.

The three looked at one another with obvious hints, "Because of what that brainless bimbo said." Leaf answered.

"I-I, don't know what to think right now." Dawn mumbled lowering her head down.

"She had no right bringing you're parents in, but you know Ursula, she's a heartless witch, and she just did that to embarrass you." Frowned May.

"If you want, I can always fill the little slut's gym shoes with poochyena feces?" grinned Leaf with a devious manner.

Dawn as well as the rest bursetd with giggles, "I can always issue her a permanent detention for the rest of the year." Winked Misty.

Leaf nodded as May face palmed and Dawn sweat dropped, "That's ok, I don't want people thinking that you're abusing your presidency power, but thanks anyways."

"Darn." Pouted the redhead.

"Has anyone noticed that we just ditched school?" groaned May face smacking herself.

"Sure did, and I won't be going back as long as those jerks are there." Humphed the long haired brunette.

"Oh yes you will! We all are, no man left behind." Scoffed May.

Dawn and leaf groaned in annoyance.

"B-but, Ash ate my Pocky." Frowned Misty.

"Yeah, and Gary is such a pervert! He refers to me as a salad…..a salad!" cried Leaf glomping onto Dawn.

"I can't say much about Paul, except that he's rude and very scary." Dawn cringed.

"Well you think I enjoy that lettuce head behind me?! He's a pain in my ass!" Growled May.

The four stood quiet, they held their hands out pretending as if they were choking the boys, then they stopped, turned to look at one another and began laughing.

"Vulpix!" there attention was turned onto the beautiful fox Pokémon that appeared before them. Their eyes traveled Down to the small collar it had around its neck, it shined and glowed with many different colors, swerving like a rainbow, a small jewel was hanging off it, it had no single color but instead many.

"Awah! Look at this little cutie!" Squealed May.

"Hi there little fella." Cooed Dawn, she stretched her hand towards the fire type.

"Vul-vulpix!" It squeaked out causing the girls to Aw, it took off .

"Wait!" they called out to it, but it continued running causing the four to chase after it.

"Why won't it stop?" Panted Leaf.

"It's a baby and it's probably frightened, we can't let it roam around by itself." Replied Misty.

They ran through the streets until they ended up in downtown, the chase went on for a while causing the four females to sweat immensely. It quickly ended when the girls followed vulpix inside an abandoned warehouse.

"Um, guys we should probably go." May whispered shakingly.

They spun around only for the warehouse door's to slam shut; they gulped and slowly twirled on their heels. Only to see the same vulpix standing on a tall pile of crates.

"Vul-vulpix!" it howled jumping off the pile, they gasped jolting towards the crates while holding their arms out.

As the fire type came closer to the ground they threw themselves across waiting to catch it, their eyes widened and their jaws dropped as they saw Vulpix vanish in the blink of an eye.

"Kya!" they screamed crashing and landing on top of each other.

"What the hell was that?!" Misty exclaimed with panick.

They dusted themselves and looked at their surroundings in search of Vulpix.

"Well done girls, you truly do have a saint's heart." They frantically searched for the source which paused on Vulpix, who stood yet again on the crate pile.

"D-did, you. Just. Talk?" Gulped Dawn.

"I did, are you scared?" It tilted its head.

"W-well, not really, kind of…..are you going to kill us?" Sweated Leaf.

"Please don't say you are going to eat us." Cried May.

"Ugh! That's repulsive, what do I look like? A cannibal?" Scoffed the fox Pokémon.

"Just making sure." They laughed wearily.

"No, I brought you girls here because I want to make a deal with you." it jumped off the crate disappearing once more and then reappearing at their feet.

"A…deal?" they asked curiously.

It nodded, "Has there ever been a wish that you ever so desire?"

"Yeah," they nodded hesitantly.

"Would you be willing to do anything, to have it come true?" it slowly paced around the teens in a circle.

"We do." The three breathed out, Dawn however stood there, thinking.

"What about you?" Vulpix gently tapped her foot with its Paw.

"I-I, don't know what I want." She mumbled.

"I see." It continued roaming around.

"Where are you getting at?" Leaf asked, firmly folding her arms.

"Come work for me, and If you choose to do so, I will without hesitation, grant that wish."

"Are you serious?" They whispered in shock.

May shook her head, "Wait, work as in what?"

"Oh man please don't tell me you're a pimp!" Dawn paced back and forth.

"A what?! No I am queen Cresselia's second in command, the names Pyro."

"Queen….Cresselia?" they asked with confused expressions.

"My queen, she is in deep danger, she controls every aspect of a good dream, she can manipulate them, eat them, make them, prevent them, she is the good within a dream, and is the source of all your well being, but she is in a bad situation, King Darkrai, the ruler of nightmares is attempting to take over her position and further his conquer quest onto the sky."

"What does that mean?" they asked still in confusion.

"It means once that wretched beast takes over , every human on earth will be manipulated by their dreams, with that ability, the balance between good and evil will be tipped off and so will the way both heaven and hell work."

They gasped, "Are you kidding me?!" Gawked Dawn in disbelief.

"I would not kid about such a thing." Pyro frowned.

"What does this have to do with us?" questioned Misty.

"You, you four, have such pure kindhearted souls, you glow with a saint's touch, and never in my life have I seen such souls like the four of yours, My queen has instructed me to search for Saint's, ones that she will be able to depend her life on, the ones that will help her reunite the broken pieces of the destiny jewel."

"Hold up, you're asking us to search for the missing pieces of a magical stone?" asked May with wide eyes.

"This isn't just some stone, the destiny jewel is what my queen needs to help protect her dream world, while Lord Darkrai contains the opposite, which is the legacy jewel if he gets his grip on that jewel he will be able to change the courses of future and past events."

"This is too much." Leaf shook her head.

"I-I just can't, besides we are not pure, do you not see how many times me and leaf have gotten sent to the principal's office? We have our own special chairs in there." Dawn nodded along with leaf.

"It doesn't matter how you girls act, only your souls will tell how pure you really are, because whether you like it or not, the soul holds everything that makes you who you are, it contains that little thing that makes unique from everybody, and when I see your souls, all I see are innocent girls, some of you were troubled and still are….." Leaf, Dawn and Misty frowned, turning the other way.

"…Then there are those who harbor such heart aching secrets, that it pains them every day to keep it, but they do it with good intentions." May frowned, turning her head downwards.

"But no matter what, everything you go through, will only be a step further towards healing your wounds, which is what truly makes you pure, because I see care, love, kindness, determination, courage, sincerity, hope, friendship and most importantly, light within you four."

Silence took over; they looked at one another then looked away, "About this wish." Spoke May grabbing their attention.

"Queen Cresselia is a fair ruler; she rewards those who work under her by granting them whatever wish they desire, one wish, that can defy anything besides time and space."

"Any wish." The four whispered.

"But…..what if you still don't know what to wish for?" questioned Dawn.

"You don't have to request your wish immediately, once you sign a contract with us, you may keep that wish for however long you want, and when you are ready to use it, we will be ready to grant it."

"I'll do it!" Leaf spoke up.

"What?!" they gasped.

"One wish, for anything, this is exactly what I need, I can't let this opportunity pass by me, and it may be my only hope for me and my mom." Mumbled the brunette with sad eyes.

"Then I'll do it too." May nodded.

"May?" Dawn watched with wide eyes.

"I need this wish too, I'll be able to help somebody that I love, and this is the only choice I got."

"In that case, count me in too." Misty Joined in.

"Misty?" Dawn spoke once more.

"One wish Dawn, that's all I need for what I want."

"You're friends are making wise decisions, will you?" Pyro questioned.

"….Fine." Nodded the bluenette.

"Fantastic." Howled the fire type, upon his actions the collar around Pyro's neck began glowing brighter, four rainbow glowing contracts appeared before each girl followed by a long gold feathered pen, they took hold of the writing utensil and signed below causing the contracts to pop and transform into a colorful sphere.

"Unlock your souls, and let them be free." answered Pyro closing his eyes.

The four teens gasped as they felt the life being sucked out of them, they were lifted off the ground as their mouths shot open releasing a white aura from within, it clashed with the spheres flashing a blinding light.

They were slowly placed back on the ground gaining conscious back, white rings formed around there arms and necks, then they appeared on their wrists.

The bright rings faded away leaving in their places unique pieces, They each wore a black colored choker with flower designs and a hanging pendant consisting of a different colored rose matched with a same colored tear shaped stone, Dawn's being pink , May's red, Misty's Blue and Leafs Green. They looked down at their wrists and saw a slave bracelet, gold plated with the same matching stone leading up from the ring and circling around the wrist.

"What, what are these?" gaped a fascinated Dawn.

"What you need in order to collect the broken jewel pieces, they hold a strong power, each consisting differently for you four, and they are your markings, proving to all that you work loyally under my queen, but most importantly I suggest you care for them with your life."

They looked up with gleaming smiles, "Why do you say that?"

"Because your souls are trapped within those jewels, they are what give you this great power, and if anything shall happen to them, you will die."

**(Back at the Academy…..)**

Up on the schools roof laid Paul, Gary, Ash and Drew on the ground, hands behind their heads and eyes peacefully shut.

"….you will die." Rang pyros voice hollowly through their ears, right on mark their eyes simultaneously shot open revealing bloody red pupils.

**Alright! How was that? thanks for the reviews guys, It really keeps me motivated to keep writing, so yeah, the girls are now under contract, meaning this is the beginning of a difficult blossoming love for our enemies, I also have a link on my profile leading towards the pictures of how the girls chokers and slave bracelets look like, because I know my description was suckish LOL can anyone guess what the girls wishes are? 90000 points for whoever hits the mark or gets close to it XD anyways I hope to receive more reviews and I'd really like to see what you think so far. Till then THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT THE BUILDING TO GO THROW APPLES AT HER LITTLE SISTER!**


	4. Chapter 4:Saint's Occurance

**Thrilllover39: FML time! Ok, so today I was walking home with my friend when we passed by this house where the owner was washing his car, thus causing a large puddle to form in the side walk, I saw my brothers car speeding over and I thought he was going to pick us up, we waited by the side for him but he only sped faster racing past the puddle and completely soaking me and my friend, he stuck his head out and laughed leaving us there. FML**

**Dawn: I think I would have done the same *troll face***

**Misty: I love water! Woo! **

**Leaf: Even dirty…water? *sweat drops***

**Misty: water water lalalala water rules!**

**May: She is a bit nuts because of her Pocky being stolen by ash. *sighs***

**Misty: *freezes and ends up in corner being depressed* you…what have you done?**

**Everyone: turns to ash sticking pocky in mouth. **

**Gary: I want some. *snatches pocky***

**Drew: well what if I want some! *tackles Gary to ground* **

**Paul: I'm going to the store…there having a sale *looks over at group who is ignoring him, shrugs and walks out* **

**Leaf: Give me that! *snatches pocky away and Kicks Gary***

**May: yeah! *kicks Drew***

**Drew: ow! What was that for?!**

**May: it looked fun when leaf did…*turns to viewers*…..thrilllover39 does not own Pokémon…*turns back*…it *pokes drew***

**(Back at the warehouse….)**

"What do you mean we'll die!?"

Pyro sighed leading the girls around, "Look girls, it's too late now, you made the contract, now there is no going back, these chokers and slave bracelets contain the powers your souls will give you in order to defend and fight, if your are to break any of these stones your life span shortens, and when all the jewels have been shattered, well then you die."

"Are you telling me that I have to make sure nothing happens to these rocks?!" Leaf growled shoving her slave bracelet into pyro's face.

"Yes! That is exactly what I am telling you! Look, for everything there is a price and in this case it your life!" he growled back.

"Way to tell us now!" they hissed venomously.

"You never asked." He shrugged.

"How were we supposed to know?" May sneered.

"Deal with it, you work under queen Cresselia now, you should be honored at the fact itself."

"I'm only in it for the wish, got it?" Misty shrugged.

"Same here." The rest nodded.

"Whatever, just get to work." He sighed irritatingly.

"About that….what do we do?" Dawn asked sheepishly scratching her head.

"You look for the broken pieces of the destiny stone, they are in the form of different colored Diamonds, and you will know when you are near one."

"That makes no sense." They sweat dropped.

"It will when the time comes closely." He grinned slowly vanishing from sight.

"Ugh! This sucks! How are we supposed to know?!" Leaf groaned frustratingly.

"Maybe we should just listen to what he said, we will know when the time comes." Misty spoke calming Leaf down.

"Misty's right." Dawn nodded.

"So….what now?" May asked looking around the empty warehouse.

"Well I'm definitely not going back to school today." Dawn Hmphed.

"Me neither….and possibly for the rest of my young life." Leaf nodded firmly.

"That's too bad because you have to; we all left our book bags back in the classroom." Misty snatched their wrists dragging both girls along.

**(Back at school…..~. ~)**

"Leave….me…behind." May coughed dragging herself along the hard concrete floor.

"Sometimes you can be such a drama queen." Leaf face smacked herself; she took May's hand dragging the brunette willingly across the floor.

"See! Look what you did, May is being a bum and letting herself be dragged." Dawn sighed looking over at Misty.

"Hehe, I forgot May doesn't do well with very…..very long walks." She sheepishly smiled.

"Food…I need food." May wheezed.

"Oh Arceus, now you're just over doing it." Leaf sweat dropped.

"Great, I hate being in school at night." Dawn sighed looking up at the school, the four girls cringed upon seeing the dimming lights from the buildings.

"Well, this is what we get for selling our souls to a magical talking vulpix." Leaf chirped.

"Who didn't even bother to feed us…..me especially." May coughed.

"Come on." Dawn followed in first.

"If I drop you while dragging you up the stairs I'm leaving you." Leaf smirked upon seeing the frown on May's face.

"Misty." The short haired brunette pouted over to the red head who pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fine." She took hold of May's legs lifting her up from the ground and following Dawn.

**(Moments later …..-_-;)**

"What do they feed you?!" Leaf Panted taking her final step from the stairs.

"I do not weigh that much!" May growled.

"Not according to us!" Misty let go of May's legs as well as leaf letting the brunette fall to the floor with a hard thump.

"Ouch! What was th-…" "Shhh!" Dawn covered May's mouth.

"What's wrong?" Leaf whispered.

Dawn placed her finger over her lips releasing hold of May, she pointed over to the rattling and scattering sounds which were coming from within their classroom.

They quietly tip toed near the door squatting down and crawling under the windows ledge beside. They peeked over taking notice of a human figure digging viciously through each of their bags; there face was not visible due to the lights turned off from the classroom.

"Hey I had skittles in there!" May snapped kicking the door open and startling the three.

The blacked out figure froze on the spot dropping May's bag, "What are you doing here so late?!" Misty barked in demand.

*Klink!* "Guys look." Dawn pointed down at their bracelets, where each stone began glowing brightly.

"That's great but where's the diamond?" Leaf asked scanning the darkness.

"There." Misty breathed out pointing to the black human figure; a tiny but visible glowing spark appeared in the center of its chest.

"How in the hell are we supposed to get it out of there?!" growled Leaf.

"Kill it I suppose." Dawn suggested.

"Whoa! Pyro never said anything about killing people for these pieces!" May gasped.

"You can't kill me." Laughed the hollow male voice.

"We won't, but we need that piece in your chest, so hand it over." Misty demanded as she held her hand out.

Without another word the male figure sprinted past the four and out the door, they followed after, only a couple steps behind.

With every hallway light they passed the four teens were able to catch quick glances at the boy's appearance from behind.

He wore the school's uniform, yet it was torn and stained in red, his hair was short and spiked colored black.

"He's hurt!" shouted Dawn pointing to the blood drippings he left in trails.

Before the girls knew it they had chased the mysterious boy up onto the schools roof, he came to a dead end at the roof ledge, where he turned to face the girls whose eyes had widened in horror.

"W-what it is?!" Misty shook her head.

"O-oh, man." May quickly hid her face.

Dawn placed her hands over her mouth while Leaf slowly began stumbling backwards, gulping loudly.

"Let's play a little game." He laughed pulling the blade which had been plunged into his neck.

"U-um, n-no thank you…..I don't think I'll like this game." Dawn wearily Laughed, her eyes kept focus on the sharp blade he held in his hand.

"But I do, and I always win." They cringed upon seeing him lick the edge of the blade.

They gasped upon seeing him morph into a shadow and slither towards them, they screamed closing their eyes shut and awaiting the worse.

But nothing, they slowly opened their eyes, taking a peek at what had happened and what had saved them.

Four colored shields stood before them, blocking the shadow from attacking them, they were easily mesmerized by the beautiful sight, and reached their hands towards the shield.

A piercing sound occurred causing the fields to form into a sphere and seal each girl within, they felt a surge of great power roam through their bodies, their eyes had been shot with a glow causing there bracelets and chokers to light up in the process.

"Rise my loyal Saint's, and show them the light in dreams." The melodic voice vanished from their minds.

A colorful light shot out from there pieces striking them directly in their hearts causing them to gasp out.

Their bodies became completely engulfed in a rainbow glow, while large angel wings spouted out from their backs wrapping themselves around the girls and sealing them within.

"Anima Libera" they whispered, upon doing so each sphere bursted violently causing a blinding sight.

"Ugh! The light! How repulsive!" barked the shadow in disgust.

"What…..what happened?" Mumbled Dawn stumbling onto Leaf.

"I-I don't know, but I feel…..great." She replied in shock.

"Angels! I should have known!"

"Angels?! What are you talking about?!" growled Misty.

"Uh, Misty?" May yelped Pulling the Redheads left wing over to show her, she shrieked upon seeing wings on their backs as well.

"What's with the disguise?" leaf gulped looking down at herself.

They immediately froze upon seeing their looks, a short white dress with off the shoulder poet loose sleeves, a stone pendant stood within the center of their chests holding the girls respective jewel within, a separate colored sash was tied around there curved waists which freely allowed the long ribbons to flow about, there heights were increased due to the white gladiator boots they wore.

"You guys…that's not the only thing that changed." May took a lock of the long snow white hair she had grown, the rest also noticed they had grown increasingly lengthy hair, all colored in a beautiful snow white.

"It's…so pure." Leaf whispered.

"Just like an Angel." Dawn mumbled.

Placed nicely on the each side of their heads were a light bundle of rainbow feathers spreading out beautifully with the air and shining brighter from the moon's lunar light. A gold head microphone ran down through the head pieces attaching itself onto each girl's ear.

"That was an impressive performance you put there, but I still want to play." A quartet of shadows rose from the ground launching a series of blades towards the girls.

"Kya!" they screamed splitting off into separate directions.

"I told you I don't want to play!" hissed Dawn.

"Gotcha!" one of the creeping shadows shot up snagging onto Dawn's ankle and lifting her up into the air.

"Dawn, no!" the rest shouted dodging the mobs attempts at grabbing them.

Leaf hopped over as one of the black figures slithered across her, "Let's see if I can make these of use." She mumbled taking control and flapping her wings, shooting up into the air.

"Were coming Dawn!" shouted Misty and May soaring up towards leafs side.

"Make it quick! I'm getting kind of dizzy over here!" the blue eyed teen cried out as the large shadow arm viciously swung her around into the air.

"What do we do? It's not like we have any weapons or anything." May panicked holding her hand out.

Right on mark a spear a large gold double headed, red triple bladed spear appeared in her hand, Leaf and Misty followed along holding their hands out only for a pair of blue handled long tipped daggers to appear in Misty's and a green mini shield to appear on Leaf's arm along with a gold plated Handgun.

"I just gave myself chills." Leaf shivered.

"A little help!" Dawn cried out louder with swirly eyes.

"Hang on Dawn!" the three soared in towards the large menacing shadow arm.

May twirled her spear up in the air causing it's blades to grow drastically long, she swiped it against the black figure slicing it in half, Misty came in after launching one of her daggers into the darkness, a bright blue light shot out from within ripping it to shred, a second arm appeared from the ground.

"I've always wanted to use one of these." Leaf smirked pointing her gun towards it and firing a gold bullet within.

It screeched releasing its tight grasp on Dawn leading her to fall from the sky, the girls gasped shooting down towards the unconscious girl, "Ugh!" they groaned in Pain as they fatally pinned to the ground by several more hands.

They screamed in horror upon seeing Dawn disappear out of sight shooting closer to the ground, a quick and dark figure swooped in snatching the fallen angel from harm's way while three more others rapidly passed by slashing each arm in perfection and saving the girls.

"Who invited you to play?!" hissed the blood stained demon.

"We don't need invitations." One of them laughed appearing above the demon and bringing a deadly scythe down on it, it quickly vanished out of sight avoiding the deadly strike.

It glared up at the four figures standing on the edge of the building, they were males and strikingly handsome, each with silver metallic colored hair, however their eyes were glowing with blood lust red, black angel wings sprouted from behind them, they wore the exact same outfits, a black suit with a long v split tail in their coats, they had maroon colored fur collars with matching ties and long black leather combat boots with metal plate buckles, they wore red arm bands around there left side with a weird symbol of a v with a third horn sticking out through the middle. A long silver Rosario went running across their suits, hanging like a sash.

They too wore black microphone head pieces, grinning mischievously at the three girls who watched with worried filled eyes as one of them held Dawn in his arms.

"Who are you?" Misty asked stepping forward.

A devious filled smirk switched onto their lips, "Just a saint's worst nightmare."

**Alright! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for not updating sooner but school is major kill, but anyways thanks for reviewing, and I hope to see more reviews coming in, I would like to know what my fellow readers thoughts are so yeah, I guess that's it for now, don't forget to review and I'll be updating sooner I hope XD till then. **_**THRILLLOVER39 HAS LEFT TH BUILDING TO GO ICE FISHING AT THE BEACH!**_


End file.
